


Just Say It

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for anon-san. Yosuke doesn't want to admit that she dislikes how Souji texts other girls. FemYosuke!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say It

The first time he ever saw her, he thought she was a guy.

The way she kept her hair cut short, it was hard to distinguish the difference too with how she dressed. In a more relaxed way compared to the other few girls in their group. Wearing a band t-shirt and baggy cargo pants or jeans most of the time, it was always hard to remember that Yosuke was a girl.

Even more so because she was named _Yosuke_.

There wasn’t any issue though in his charms (that he didn’t even realize were there or being used) worked on her just as they had on every other girl he had been interested in. The strange thing was though, he’d never actively made any attempt to fully put an effort into trying and getting anywhere with Yosuke, it just sort of happened.

Over a few months’ time, he ended up bonding with her more than anyone else he met in his move to Inaba. For some reason his easy going attitude and Yosuke’s eagerness blended well together, so well that, somehow they had ended up making out in the middle of making dinner one evening.

He’d only turned to check his phone since he had received a text from Yukiko.

“Busy being a player again?”

Yosuke was joking of course as she had turned to stir some pasta in the boiling pot of water.

“Yukiko keeps texting me a lot lately, that’s all.” He insisted while quickly replying before sliding his phone back onto the counter. It was rude to text with Yosuke near him.

“She wants the D huh?” With a slight laugh, Yosuke managed to cover up how her blank expression was as she was still facing the stove. She’d never reveal that look to him, not with all its true meaning.

“Who knows. I’m too busy with school and just other things to care too much about it right now.”

“Ooooh? What ‘other things’? Not running a secret drug operation are you? Oh no, better yet, are you running an underground harem of some sort?” Turning to flash him a quick grin, Souji had to roll his eyes as he leaned back against the counter.

“No. The only clubs I’m involved in are music and basketball.”

“Sure you’ve got your own fangirls and fanboys from each one too.”

Souji shook his head, keeping his eye on the young woman’s frame as she had set the spoon down and was now finally turning to face him from a sideways glance.

“I’m starting to get the impression you don’t like that.”

“Hm? What? You kiddin’, I think it’s hilarious.”

Grey eyes stared over as Yosuke laughed in a light tone, rubbing the back of her head as she felt her small chest perk out more in that movement. Feeling embarrassed by it, she let her hand fall back to her side.

The phone that had been placed back on the counter vibrated again. Souji looked back at it, reaching to grab it and read the text. He didn’t catch the way Yosuke looked at the phone until he glanced up for a split second to see how her expression had almost darkened.

“Something  _is_  wrong.”

Yosuke sputtered, blinking and quickly reverting back to her normal face. “Ahaha no-no it’s  ** _not_**.”

Souji didn’t even finish his reply as he set his phone down, leaning up from the counter. As he approached her, Yosuke immediately responded by moving back to hit the fridge.

“Then why do you look so panicked right now?”

“Well I mean you’re like all in my personal space, who wouldn’t be panicked about that..”

Pausing briefly, Souji still remained in the close proximity.

“Do you like me?”

“W-Wha-no-no way-we’re like best friends, not like THAT kind of best friends but you know, just really close and stuff and-“

“Do you like me?”

“No,  ** _no_**.” She reply almost breathlessly the first time, then more firm the second.

Souji still wasn’t buying it though, so he leaned in suddenly kissing over her lips which had her almost spazzing against the fridge. When she felt a hand cradle at the side of her face, she gradually closed her eyes, finding the truth in that moment as she started to return the kiss.

When she felt a second hand start to run down her side, pushing their bodies closer together, she made a soft noise into the kiss, one that she could feel Souji practically smirking against her lips over.

As he pulled back just enough to stare at the brunette whose cheeks were flushed, he really was smirking.

“If you don’t want me texting anyone else, just say so.”

With a baffled look on her face, Yosuke couldn’t help but to huff and then throw a hand towel at him.

Souji was just another stupid boy.

But she couldn’t help but realize then how much she wanted him to be  _her_  stupid boy.

_~ fin._


End file.
